disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Catboy the Lover Kitty
'Catboy the Lover Kitty '''is the 10th episode of Season 9. Summary Catboy falls in love with Luna Girl but Fish Boy, Gekko, and Owlette discover that Luna Girl has been using an enchantment charm necklace that her moths stole from the Disney Junior Town Museum, and in order to get their hypnotized leader back, they need Kwazii's help to reverse the spell and stop Luna Girl before Catboy is stuck being her new pet kitty. Plot The episode begins with the four PJ Masks in the Owl Glider looking for Luna Girl. Owlette uses her super owl eyes to look for her and finds her at the school. Landing the Owl Glider on the grass, the PJ Masks jump out of the mobile to stop Luna Girl who was using her Luna Magnet again for one of her evil schemes, like trying to steal all the spellbooks from the Magic-ology class. They demand her to stop but she points her Luna Magnet at them. Without thinking, Catboy leaps into action before his friends could stop him but they were too late! Catboy battled Luna Girl and struggled to get her Luna Magnet. Grumbling, Owlette, Fish Boy, and Gekko join in the battle. Catboy pounces on Luna Girl but before he could get her, she pulls out a silver chain with a glowing pink heart gem that got Catboy into a trance, then his blue eyes turned blush pink. Fish Boy uses his flying fish wings to tackle her and pin her to the ground, but when Catboy saw what was going on, he uses he super cat speed to get Fish Boy off Luna Girl which gave her time to escape on her Luna Board. Glaring at Catboy, Fish Boy yells at him and asks him what just happened, but instead of listening, Catboy was staring up at Luna Girl on her Luna Board in the sky, looking love dazed. The next morning, Connor was acting a more stranger than last night and his eyes are still colored pink. He started decorating his locker and books with hearts, moons, stars, and even pictures of Luna Girl. Connor even kept on muttering Luna Girl's name a million times through the whole class and got Fs for doodling on his papers. Then at lunch, Connor barely finished his food, so Greg had to feed him and help him put away his scraps. After school, Connor couldn't concentrate in soccer practice because he was still thinking about Luna Girl and he got hit on the head three times. Amaya, Greg, and Captain Jake were becoming more worried than ever. That night, Catboy goes out with Luna Girl running and holding hands in the moonlight, stealing ice cream from an ice cream cart, picking all the flowers from the park garden, and Catboy takes a teddy bear from the toy store and gives it to Luna Girl. When dawn came, Connor overslept and was running late for school, but he didn't care because he was still in love. After another worst day at school, Greg, Amaya, and Captain Jake decide to take their friend to Kwazii for help. Later, in the Octopod's library, Kwazii searched in his book of magical items just to find the picture of the same necklace that Luna Girl used on Connor when he was Catboy. The necklace was called Aphrodite's Amulet, which was a powerful necklace that can make the victim fall in love with the wearer when they look into the gem. Captain Jake asks Kwazii, who examined the lovestrucked Connor, if he can break the spell but Kwazii says that he's not supposed to break the spell on Connor because now that he's in love with Luna Girl, Kwazii can't break the spell on him, because that would mean interfering with love, and his bracelet might curse him like last time. But there is one way to break the spell: the PJ Masks must snatch the necklace out of Luna Girl and get Catboy to look into the gem again so the spell can be broken. Later in the night, Captain Jake, Greg, and Amaya, transform and head to the PJ Masks headquarters, but when they got there, they realized that Catboy is missing! Gekko thinks that he might be with Luna Girl so they take the Cat Car to find them. Owlette used her super owl eyes to spot Luna Girl at the park but there was no sign of Catboy. When they arrived there, they confront her by asking her where she has Catboy. Luna Girl snapped her fingers and walking out of the shadows was... Catboy! He asks Luna Girl what he must do when she commands him to attack the PJ Masks, so as told, he uses his Super Cat Jump to attack his friends! Luckily, the trio splits up in time to dodge him until he uses his Super Speed to round them up and make them dizzy. Owlette uses her super owl wings to blow him away and send him crashing onto some bushes. She then apologizes to him, but he ignored her and continued to attack the PJ Masks by using his super cat jump again until Gekko uses his super gecko muscles to grab him by the leg and toss him into the trash cans. He too then apologized when Catboy got so mad, he uses his super cat speed to run Owlette and Gekko over. Reluctantly, Fish Boy uses his super fish flyers to stop Catboy on his tracks and then pin him on the ground. While he kept him flat on his back, he angrily tells Catboy that Luna Girl is using Aphrodite's Amulet to hypnotize him and make him her slave so she can finish her evil plan. However, Catboy doesn't believe him and tells him that Luna Girl loves him and would never do something like that. Now more annoyed, Fish Boy grabs Catboy by the wrists, then puts them behind his back and shows him his pink colored eyes in his reflection in the pond's water to see what Luna Girl has done to him, but still, Catboy wouldn't listen and only says that he looks so handsome, making Fish Boy more annoyed than ever. Behind Fish Boy, Luna Girl uses her Luna Magnet to trap him in her Luna Powered force field, but he dodges and then he pushes Catboy out of the way. While trying to keep him safe, Fish Boy shouts to Owlette to grab the Luna Magnet, but when she gets it, Gekko will use his super gekko camouflage to grab Aphrodite's Amulet out of Luna Girl's neck so they can use it to break the love spell on Catboy. So as planned, Owlette grabs Luna Girl's Luna Magnet while Gekko turns invisible and then takes the amulet off of Luna Girl's neck. However, the moths caught Owlette and tickled her so much that she dropped the Luna Magnet and Luna Girl caught it. Later, Luna Girl realized that the amulet is no longer around her neck, spots Gekko getting away with it, and orders her moths to get back Aphrodite's Amulet from Gekko, but while they tickled him, Gekko held on to the necklace without dropping it. Luna Girl screams and stomps her foot in frustration as Gekko, Fish Boy, and Owlette join together as Gekko raised the amulet and let it dangle from his hand. Unfortunately, Catboy uses his super cat speed to snatch the amulet out of Gekko's hand. Owlette flies to him to get it back, but Luna Girl's moths stop her and Gekko comes to her rescue, but he too was tickled by the moths. Now all by himself, Fish Boy steps in to tell Catboy to stop right now, but Catboy still didn't listen, until Owlette cries out his name that made him jerk up! While he was distracted by his friends' cries for help, he didn't know that Fish Boy took the amulet out of his hand, grabbed him by the arms, and then tossed it to Owlette, who freed herself and Gekko from the moths. Quickly, Owlette held the amulet in front of Catboy's face and he stared into it which turned his pink eyes back into it's normal blue color. Soon, the love spell was finally broken! Shaking his head, Catboy asks what's going on and why he was with Luna Girl. Ignoring his question, Luna Girl calls for her Luna Board and rides off with her moths following behind. Catboy then again asks what's going on but Fish Boy suggests that they'll explain it to him tomorrow morning because they have to return Aphrodite's Amulet back to the museum before dawn. The next morning at school, Connor is shocked to find his locker and his books decorated with hearts, stars, crescent moons, and pictures of Luna Girl so he rips them off and throws them into the nearby trash can while his friends secretly laughed together. They then decide to help Connor clean up his locker and get rid all the pictures before the next bell rings, ending the episode. Villain Motives * Luna Girl: To use Aphrodite’s amulet to put Catboy under a love trance Song(s) * Smile You Can’t Erase Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on ''Tigre + Cuervo Forever from El Tigre. * This episode features Smile You Can't Erase from Growing Up Creepie. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Season 9 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes with songs Category:Romance Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Magic Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on the PJ Masks Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Complete episodes Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with villains' henchmen Category:Complete Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes that need images Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Season 9 episodes based on cartoons